


A Study In Love

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Johnlock friendship, Sherlolly - Freeform, Special appearance by Toby, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Sherlock sees how Mary and John act with each other, and still can't quite understand it-even though he's with Molly, and the two couples reflect on what love means.





	A Study In Love

Sherlock watched as John brought his wife a cup of tea, handing it to her and then giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled back at him, and Sherlock looked away.

Molly entered the kitchen, ruffled Sherlock's curls affectionately, and sat down next to him. "Morning."

"Hi." He beamed, kissing her on the lips.

Mary, John, and two year old Rosie had stayed over at 221B the previous night, the family had gone over for dinner and it had been one in the morning by the time they'd all finished talking, so the couple had stayed in John's old room, with  Rosie fast asleep on the sofa.

"What's up?" Molly asked, nudging Sherlock

"Er, nothing." He fibbed.

"Yes dear." Molly sighed, knowing full well that he was lying but deciding not to say anything.

Mary smiled at her other half. "Shall we be getting home soon? Rosie has nursery at one and we have work at half past."

"Alright." John answered, wrapping an arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sherlock!" Molly nudged her partner. "Stop watching them!"

"Why?"

"Because they're a couple and they're having a private moment, that's why! I love you but you can be bloody thick at times!" Molly growled, getting up to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Everything okay?" Mary asked, concerned.

"Yes, fine." Molly nodded. "This one is deducing the pair of you. And I've told him to stop doing it."

John frowned. "Usually, you'd deduce the pair of us in two seconds flat. What's up?"

Mary simply smiled and rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"You're in love." Sherlock stated.

"They are married, you know. And I'm standing right here, love of my life." Molly scowled.

"Sorry. I love you." Her partner replied, and kissed her.

Mary smiled at this and gave John a kiss too. "Love you."

"I still don't understand love. Not really." Said Sherlock. "I go on about how love's a concept and everything, yet I fell in love with you, Molly. And I couldn't help it."

"Same here." John smiled at Mary. "We've had our ups and downs, but I wouldn't change what's happened for all the tea in China."

"Oh, you soppy git." Mary teased. "Love is something we can't control, not really. Other emotions are easier to reign in, but love is the most powerful."

"Definitely." John nodded. "I love you and Molly, Sherlock, very much. As friends, of course-but if something happened to you-" He looked at Sherlock. "Again, I'd be devastated. Molly, you're the one I go to when Sherlock's being an arse, and we have our time together at the theatre."

Both Molly and John were big fans of Shakespeare, and both Mary and Sherlock agreed that it bored them to tears, so every couple of months John and Molly would go to the theatre together to see one of his plays, and were sometimes joined by Harry, John's sister. Meanwhile, Sherlock and Mary played Mario Kart together-Sherlock had invested in a Wii, and Mary almost always won against him.

"Exactly, we're friends and we love each other in a different way than we do our respective other halves, and that's fine." Molly shrugged.

"I still don't understand." Sherlock said.

"Well, I don't understand why Mary gets annoyed with me for half of the things I do wrong, but I still love her to bits." John laughed.

His wife shoved him in the ribs."You, John Watson, can be a messy bugger, you snore like a road drill, but I love you too." She chuckled.

"Molly snores too." Sherlock said. "And she talks in her sleep. To her cat. And not me."

"To be fair to my fluffy child, I've had him longer than we've been together." Molly countered.

Bang on cue, Toby jumped onto Mary's lap and the blonde smiled, and began to fuss the grey tabby. "Hello, little one! Aren't you beautiful?" She cooed, tickling his chin and smiling as the cat began to purr loudly. "Oh yes you are!"

Molly made her way over to Mary, and began to pet Toby. "Hello, gorgeous boy! Would you like some breakfast?"

John and Sherlock looked at each other, shook their heads, and smiled. They'd never fully understand their other halves, but they wouldn't change them for anything.


End file.
